Annie et Finnick: Puisse le sort vous être favorables
by loustories
Summary: Annie Cresta a 17 ans et vit dans le district 4, celui de la pêche. Son univers bascule quand elle est sélectionné pour participer aux Hunger Games. Les règles sont simples: 24 participants, un seul survivra. Un de ses concurrents n'est autre que son meilleur ami. Quand à son mentor, il s'agit de Finnick Odair, connu pour ses multiples conquêtes. Odesta; Fannie;
1. Chapitre 1

_**Comme j'adore ce couple, j'ai décidé de faire une fanfic sur eux. Je ne possède pas les Hunger Games et j'en voudrai toujours à Suzanne Collins d'avoir (alerte spoiler) tué Finnick. Comme je suis dyslexique, il est possible qu'il y ai quelques petites fautes, je m'en excuse à l'avance. Ce chapitre fait 6 pages sur Word, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture.**_

 **POV Annie**

Je me précipite vers le petit corps étendu par terre. Plus je m'approche plus la réalité me frappe. Les cheveux roux, le teint pâle, les yeux bleus, les traits autrefois si fins… impossible de renier la vérité. Ce petit corps meurtri est celui de ma sœur, Rosie. Il est déformé et recouvert de sang. Des applaudissements retentissent, un coup de canon tonne, le visage de ma sœur apparait dans le ciel. Je me réveille, en sueur. Paniquée, je vérifie que Rosie est bien dans la pièce. Elle est bien là, son petit visage intact reposant sur l'oreiller, près de la porte. Sachant que je ne pourrai plus me rendormir après ce terrible cauchemar, je me lève et sort discrètement afin de ne pas réveiller ma sœur. Je laisse un petit mot signalant que je vais me promener à l'adresse de ma mère. Avant, je ne la prévenais jamais mais depuis la mort de mon père il y a cinq ans, elle est très inquiète si elle ne sait pas où je suis. Mon père était parti chasser, comme tous les jours, rien ne présumait ce qui allait se passer. On n'a jamais retrouvé de corps, tout ce qu'on sait est qu'il n'est jamais revenu. Certains disent qu'il est mort, d'autres qu'il s'est enfui avec une femme. Un jour, deux personnes en ont discuté devant ma mère. Je les ai giflés, furieuse qu'ils osent débattre devant une femme si son mari est parti avec une autre ou si il est mort. D'abords choqués par mon geste, ils ont réalisé l'idiotie de leur comportement et nous ont apporté de la nourriture toute la semaine. Bien sûr, ils venaient du Capitol. La population du Capitol est divisée en deux, d'une part les imbéciles bien attentionnés, de l'autre les gens riches, sans scrupules. Bien sûr, ils y en a quelques un qui ne font partis d'aucune de ces deux catégories mais ils sont peu nombreux et ne peuvent pas élever la voix. Ceux qui le font sont condamnés à se faire couper la langue et à devenir serviteurs. Nous, les habitants des districts sommes gouvernés pas le Capitol. Nous travaillons pour lui, lui fournissant tout ce dont il a besoin : céréales, viandes, charbon… Nous, au District Quatre, nous nous occupons de tout ce qui provient de la mer. Nous sommes tous d'excellents nageurs, nous l'apprenons avant même de savoir marcher. Soudain, je heurte quelque chose

-Fais attention petite.

Face à moi, se tient un vieillard appuyé sur une canne. Ses joues sont creuses et il a d'énormes cernes violacés sous les yeux. Je peux deviner sans peine qu'il n'a pas mangé convenablement depuis longtemps. Sans réfléchir, je sors le petit pain que j'ai pris avant de partir et le lui tends. Si pour moi, c'est très banal de manger du pain, pour lui, c'est un luxe qu'il n'a probablement jamais pu se permettre.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal. Je suis désolée mais il faut que je vous laisse. Je dois me préparer pour la Moisson.

Je me dépêche de rentrer pour éviter d'être plus en retard que je ne suis déjà. Ma mère m'a fait couler un bain. L'odeur de lavande qui flotte dans la pièce et l'eau brûlante m'aide à me détendre. Je mets une robe blanche que seuls ceux de la classe commerçante peuvent s'offrir. Les plus pauvres auront probablement des vêtements de tissus gris ou bleu, les couleurs les moins chères. Je termine en me brossant simplement les cheveux, désireuse de ne pas en faire trop.

/

-Bienvenu aux 70èmes Hunger Games ! Et, puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Comme chaque année, le maire nous répète son discours sur Panem, le pays relevé des cendres de l'humanité. Il nous reparle des jours obscurs, le soulèvement des treize districts contre le Capitol. Douze ont été vaincu, le treizième a été éliminé. De nouvelles lois ont été mise en place pour empêcher un autre soulèvement. Les Hungers Games en font partis. Chaque année, tous les districts doivent fournir un garçon et une fille qui seront placés dans une arène où ils se battront pour survivre. Sur les vingt-quatre tributs envoyés, un seul survivra. Certains s'entrainent depuis leur plus jeune âge pour participer et gagner. C'est le cas dans les districts Un, Deux et parfois Quatre. On les appelle les tributs de carrières. Je n'en suis pas une. Pour rendre ça encore plus horrifiant, les Hunger Games sont filmés et retransmis en direct à la télévision. Les habitants des districts sont obligés de les regarder. Au Capitol, c'est un spectacle très apprécié. J'ai toujours détesté ça.

-Avant de procéder aux choix des tributs, voici les mentors de cette année.

Mags, une sexagénaire vainqueur des 9èmes Hunger Games s'avance sur la scène. Finnick Odair, le gagnant des 65èmes Hunger Games, connu pour son physique avantageux et ses nombreuses conquêtes aussi bien dans les districts qu'au Capitol, la suit. Il n'avait que quatorze ans lors de sa victoire mais était déjà tellement beau que des sponsors, sûrement des femmes, lui ont envoyés un trident, cadeau le plus coûteux qui fût jamais donné à un tribut.

-Comme toujours, les femmes d'abord.

L'infatigable Sonia Albertty s'avance vers la boule contenant les prénoms de toutes les filles du district ayant entre douze et dix-huit ans. Elle est habillée de façon si extravagante avec sa robe jaune et bouffante à pois rose qu'elle en est risible.

-Annie Cresta

Les filles s'écartent toutes devant moi. Passé un court instant de choc, je m'avance vers la scène. Mags me sourit, une lueur de compassion dans le regard. Ce doit être dure pour elle de chaque année, voir des enfants qu'elle a conseillé se faire tuer. Même si nos vainqueurs sont plus nombreux que dans la plupart des districts, nous ne faisons pas le poids face à ceux du Deux. Je me place à côté de la boule qui ne contient désormais plus mon nom.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Dix-sept ans.

Je m'efforce de sourire, sachant que les sponsors regardent la Moisson.

-Et maintenant, les garçons. Ethan Harbot.

Le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Soi je vais être trahi par mon meilleur ami soi je vais le voir mourir, étant peut-être même la cause de sa mort. Je le vois pourtant, à droite de Sonia. Il répond à ses questions, puis, quand elle nous demande de nous serrer la main, me tends la sienne. Je la prends, le regardant dans les yeux. Comme je le connais par cœur, je sais qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se passer, qu'il se demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'un cauchemar. Malheureusement ce n'en est pas un. Les pacificateurs nous emmènent au Palais de Justice. Je suis à peine installée dans la salle que les portes s'ouvrent sur ma sœur, suivie de près par ma mère. Nos larmes se mélangent tandis que nous nous serrons dans les bras. Lorsque nous nous détachons, ma sœur me tend une petite boite. Je l'ouvre et découvre un bracelet, très simple en or.

-Je l'avais acheté pour ton anniversaire…

-Il est très jolie.

-Tu reviendras, hein ?

-Oui.

-Promet-le moi.

-Je te le promets.

Les pacificateurs la pousse vers la sortie tandis qu'elle me cris qu'elle m'aime. Ma mère aussi est expulsée si bien que je me retrouve seule. J'ai de nombreux amis mais leur vue me rappellerai trop que je vais bientôt être opposé à Ethan. J'ai donc demandé aux pacificateurs de les empêcher d'entrer. Soudain, Finnick Odair entre dans la salle.

-J'ai discuté avec Mags, d'après ce que nous avons vu à la Moisson, ton approche sera pour l'instant douce, gentille et un peu timide. Sois naturelle mais ne montre pas ton anxiété. Il faut que tu attendrisses les sponsors.

-Quelle sera l'approche d'Ethan ?

-Mags est en train de voir ça avec lui.

-De toutes façons, il peut tout faire.

-A quel point le connaissez-vous ?

-Je l'ai rencontrais quand j'avais 10 ans. C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Rien de plus ?

-Non. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne.

-Je suis votre mentor, je dois tout savoir. Les relations entre tributs ne peuvent être que néfastes.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est dur. Vous n'avez pas été envoyé aux jeux avec votre meilleur ami.

-Non mais avec ma petite amie. Et c'est moi qui l'ai tuée, lors du duel final.

-Vous l'avez vite remplacée.

Il quitte la salle, furieux. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dût lui dire ça mais il m'a profondément énervée avec sa réflexion sur Ethan et moi. Je me souviens de ses Hunger Games, il y a cinq ans. J'avais particulièrement détesté cette année car deux tributs de notre district, Finnick et Armella, ont tenu jusqu'au final. La mort d'Armella m'a profondément attristée car s'était la sœur de Tinna, l'une de mes amies, et je l'appréciais beaucoup. Elle avait manqué Finnick de peu avec son couteau lorsque celui-ci lui a planté son trident dans le ventre. Il l'a accompagnée jusqu'à son dernier souffle, la distrayant, la pleurant. Mais tout ça n'avait rien changé au fait qu'un cercueil est arrivé du Capitol, qu'il contenait le corps d'Armella et que celui-ci avait un grand trou fait par un trident. Les pacificateurs entrent dans la salle

-Venez mademoiselle Cresta, il est temps d'aller à la gare.

Une voiture aux vitres teintées nous attend derrière le Palais de Justice. Même si j'appartiens à la classe commerçante, je ne me suis jamais déplacé en voiture. Cet honneur est réservé au maire et aux tributs, ce qui avant aujourd'hui n'était pas mon cas. Pendant tout le trajet, ni moi ni Ethan ne parlons ce dont Sonia Albertty profite pour faire. Enfin, la voiture s'arrête et nous entrons dans le train. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de luxe. Des rideaux de velours à la table remplie de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, tout respire le luxe. A mes côtés, je vois Ethan qui appartient à une classe plus pauvre que la mienne, encore plus impressionné. Si par rapport à la vie des citoyens du Capitol la mienne est pauvre, la sienne est invivable. Il se lève tous les matins avant l'aube pour partir installer ses filets et ne revient qu'à la nuit tombée. Son père fait le même travail et à eux-deux, ils gagnent à peine de quoi maintenir leur famille en vie. Il n'est pas rare que je leur apporte un peu à manger bien qu'ils soient extrêmement gênés à cette idée. Ethan a dût me dire au moins un million de fois d'arrêter mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-Voilà vos mentors !

La voix de Sonia me sort de mes pensées. Effectivement, Mags et Finnick sont installés à table. Si Mags me regarde gentiment, Finnick m'ignore, le visage inexpressif. Je suis Ethan et prends place sur une chaise entre Sonia et lui.

-Alors, que savez-vous faire ?

La voix de Mags la représente bien, frêle et douce. Je me demande comment la vielle dame que j'ai sous les yeux était à l'époque où elle a gagné ses Hunger Games.

-Sur terre, Annie est rapide et agile. Dans l'eau, c'est la meilleure. Elle a gagné toutes les compétitions de l'école. Elle sait se servir de l'environnement à son avantage.

-Ethan est fort et déterminé. Dans le district, les gens le prenaient souvent pour un carrière.

-Finnick m'a dit que vous étiez amis et vous m'avez l'air assez complémentaires. Souhaitez-vous faire une alliance tous les deux ?

-Oui.

Nous avons répondu d'une seule voix.

-Tu sais Ethan, peut-être que les carrières te voudraient dans leur alliance.

Les paroles de Finnick me font l'effet d'un plongeon dans l'eau glacé en pleine hiver. Evidemment, les carrières voudront d'Ethan, il est très fort. Ce sera sa meilleure chance de survie mais ça effondre toutes mes chances, déjà très faibles, de sortir vivante de ces jeux. Mags fusille Finnick du regard tout comme Ethan qui répond d'une voix déterminée :

-Je m'en moque. Je serai allié avec Annie, un point c'est tout.

-Très bien, c'est comme tu voudras mais sache qu'ils ne te poseront pas la question deux fois.

-Peu importe.

Mags et Sonia discutent pendant tout le reste du repas afin de dissimuler le malaise entre Finnick, Ethan et moi. Lorsqu'elles et Finnick vont dans autre partie du train pour parler de je ne sais quoi, Ethan me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-Que s'est-il passé entre Finnick Odair et toi ? Je te connais par cœur, j'ai bien vu que tu étais mal à l'aise et il ne t'a même pas regardé alors que tu es l'une des tributs qu'il doit conseiller.

-Et bien, disons qu'au Palais de Justice, je lui ai un peu dit que c'était un connard sans cœur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a fait une remarque qui ne m'a pas plu. A propos de nous-deux.

-Je dois lui casser la figure ou il a eu son compte.

-Je pense que ça suffira. Pour l'instant.

Nous rions tout deux puis nous mettons à parler de tout et de rien, excepté les Hunger Games, avant de finalement regagner nos chambres. Je viens à peine de finir de faire ma toilette quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre sur Finnick.

-Oh, c'est vous.

-Oui, le seul et l'unique. Pleins de femmes auraient été ravis de me voir dans leur chambre la nuit.

-Si vous êtes venus pour dire ce genre de chose, vous pouvez partir.

-En fait, je suis venu pour m'excusez. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça.

-C'est oublié. De mon côté, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à propos d'Armella.

-Tu la connaissais ?

-C'était la sœur d'une de mes amies. C'était presque ma grande sœur.

-Elle était ce genre de personne qui vous font vous sentir bien, peu importe le moment.

-Ca a dut être très dur pour vous après sa mort.

-Plus dur que tu ne l'imagines.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-C'est oublié.

Il a dit cette dernière phrase, une citation de mes propres paroles, un sourire en coin. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir le sens de l'humour. Tout d'un coup, sans que je sache pourquoi, je me mets à pleurer. Finnick me serre dans ces bras et chose incroyable, laisse échapper quelques larmes. Je finis par me calmer et il sort de ma chambre après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

 **POV Finnick**

Je ne comprends pas comment ce qui vient de se passer est arrivé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je laisse une fille pleurer sur mon épaule mais c'est la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un me voir pleurer. Repenser à Armella m'a beaucoup attristé mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait pleurer. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais simplement en amie. Cette fille, Annie, a un effet étrange sur moi, comme si mes sentiments étaient décuplés en sa présence.

 **POV Ethan**

En allant me chercher un verre d'eau, je vois Finnick sortir de la chambre d'Annie. Je la connais, jamais elle n'aurait couché avec ce mec. Il représente tout ce qu'elle méprise : un coureur de jupon. Ce soir, au diner, je l'ai vu observer Annie à la dérobée pendant que Mags et Sonia discutait. Il y avait dans son regard la lueur d'un sentiment que j'ai déjà vu tant de fois chez certains garçons quand ils regardaient Annie.

-Annie te plait ?

Il me dévisage, choquée.

-Non, pourquoi cette gamine me plairait alors que je peux avoir toutes celles que je veux juste en baissant mon pantalon.

Sur ces mots, il me contourne et regagne sa chambre. Je souris intérieurement. Beaucoup on dit ça avant de tomber aux pieds d'Annie.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Hello! Je veux tout d'abord vous remercier pour avoir suivis ou commenter cette histoire. Voici le chapitre 2, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, je n'ai pas trop le cœur à écrire en ce moment... Bonne lecture quand même!**

 **POV Annie :**

Je sens des petits coups sur mon épaule et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Une avoxe est penchée sur moi. Elle se redresse quand elle voit que je suis réveillée, me désigne des vêtements posés sur une chaise et pointe la salle de bain du doigt avant de sortir. Je me lève péniblement et me dirige vers la salle de bain, prenant les vêtements au passage. Je ne reste pas plus de quelques minutes sous la douche, encore influencée par les mesures de restrictions du district Quatre. Après m'être changée, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Mags, Finnick, Sonia et Ethan prennent leur petit-déjeuner. Ce-dernier me salue par un signe, trop occupé à manger pour parler. Je m'installe sur la chaise vide entre Ethan et Sonia et tente de choisir parmi les nombreux plats proposés. Je prends finalement un bol de chocolat chaud, de la brioche et de la confiture à la fraise, un petit-déjeuner habituel ici mais considéré comme luxueux dans notre district.

-Bonjour Annie, nous t'attendions. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce soir aura lieu la parade. Vous avez de la chance d'être déjà là, la plupart des autres tributs ne sont pas encore arrivés. Vous avez rendez-vous avec vos équipes de préparation et vos stylistes cette après-midi. En attendant, faites ce que vous voulez, Finnick, Sonia et moi allons à une réunion. Ce serai très bien que vous regardiez la rediffusion des différentes Moissons, ça vous permettrais d'avoir un premier aperçu de vos concurrents et, leurs réactions vous renseigneront beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, Mags se lève, vite suivie de Sonia puis de Finnick.

-Alors SleepingBeauty bien dormi ?

-Aussi bien que pourrais dormir qu'elle qu'un qui va être envoyé dans des jeux de la faim. Et je te prierais de ne plus m'appeler « SleepingBeauty », bien dormir est une stratégie.

-Quelle était ton excuse déjà dans le Quatre ?

-Je ne sais plus… Peut-être que la fatigue pourrait me faire me noyer…

Je réponds avec le sourire et un ton blagueur tout comme Ethan. Nous nous lançons sans cesse des piques que nous ne prenons jamais au sérieux. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner tout en discutant et riant avec mon meilleur ami. Nous n'abordons que des sujets légers, évitant tout ce qui touche à nos familles, aux Hunger Games ou à la mort. Lorsque les avoxes viennent débarrasser, nous allons au salon et nous installons confortablement dans le canapé avant d'allumer la télévision. La première Moisson, celle du district Un apparait. Comme la plupart de celles de son district, la fille est blonde. En revanche, je n'ai rien à lui envié niveau formes ce qui contraste avec la plupart des filles de ce district, habituellement bien formées. Le garçon, également volontaire, la rejoint sur scène. Il est grand et musclé, à l'image des carrières. Lorsque la caméra zoome, la lueur meurtrière de son regard m'effraye. Vient ensuite la Moisson du Deux. Les deux tributs, des volontaires, se ressemblent. De taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, ils ont les muscles dus à leur entrainement intensif contrastant avec les maigres tributs du Trois. Ethan et moi apparaissons ensuite, tous deux choqués à l'annonce de nos noms puis souriant sur scène. Je suis fière de nous, le public ne s'apercevra pas de la peur que nous avons ressentie. Les tributs suivants sont tous maigres et terrifiés, se ressemblant plus ou moins. Seuls se démarquent une fille de douze ans représentant le district Huit et un garçon grand et musclé, visiblement fils de fermier, pour le Dix. Je retiens mes larmes lorsque celles de la fille du Huit coulent abondamment pendant qu'elle répond aux questions de son hôtesse. Les jeux sont vraiment injustes, personne ne devrait mourir ainsi, sans raisons autres que divertir une partie du peuple et rappeler à l'autre qui commande. Je pense aux parents qui espèrent pour que leurs enfants se prennent une flèche dans le cœur afin d'avoir une mort rapide et sans souffrances. Les miens en font sûrement partis. Le garçon du dix répond aux questions calmement, un masque d'indifférence au visage. Les carrières vont sûrement vouloir l'inclure dans leur alliance ce qui les rendra d'autant plus redoutables.

 **POV Finnick :**

La réunion me semble interminable. Les sujets abordés sont les mêmes chaque année. Sonia et les autres hôtesses parlent pendant des heures tandis que les mentors restent assis, silencieux. Lorsqu'enfin le bruit des chaises tirées raisonne à mes oreilles, je me lève, content d'en avoir enfin terminé.

-Finnick, viens, marchons un peu, nous devons discuter.

Je suis Mags, peu enjoué tandis que Sonia repart en direction de l'hôtel. Je ne supporte plus les couleurs criardes du Capitol ou ses citoyens excentriques. Je ne suis retourné dans le district Quatre que quelques mois depuis ma victoire. Depuis la tournée du vainqueur, le président Snow n'a cessé de me trouver des clientes ce qui me force à rester là. J'envie souvent Mags qui grâce à son âge avancé n'a aucune demande ce qui, loin de la vexée, la ravie au plus haut point.

-Que penses-tu de nos tributs cette année ?

-Ethan ira loin, ça ne fait aucun doute. En ce qui concerne Annie…

-Je pense qu'elle a du potentiel. Elle me rappelle un peu moi à son âge. Enfin, c'est vrai que c'était il y a un bon bout de temps.

Je ris en imaginant Mags, jeune. Elle se joint à moi avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-C'est vrai qu'à mon époque, les concurrents étaient moins redoutables. La plupart blessés par la guerre et tous biens moins entrainés. Mais je pense que justement avec un bon entrainement elle pourrait gagner, surtout qu'elle a Ethan à ses côtés. Et puis, je pense que le public les aimera, ils sont tous les deux beaux et attachants. Même si les carrières auront la majorité des sponsors, ils pourraient en avoir un ou deux ce qui, comme tu le sais mieux que personne, change tout.

-Tu as raison, nous avons des chances d'avoir un vainqueur cette année.

-Le tout est de leur donner la meilleure formation possible…

-Meilleure que celle qu'ont reçue les carrières qui sont entrainés depuis leurs dix ans ?

-Annie et Ethan ont déjà beaucoup appris dans le Quatre, à nous de les améliorer.

 **POV Ethan :**

-Hum, hum…Peut-être devriez-vous ralentir un peu jeune homme.

Je lance un regard faussement consterné à Sonia. En face de moi Annie retient un rire. Je suis bien obligé d'admettre que je n'ai aucun scrupule à me resservir de la merveilleuse nourriture du Capitol. Les assiettes vides s'empilent autour de moi ce qui déplait fortement à notre hôtesse qui se fait un honneur de me le rappeler. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Mags et de Finnick me dispense d'autres remarques. Ils s'installent sur les deux chaises vides à côté de Sonia et se font aussitôt servir par des avoxes.

-Alors, vous avez regardé la Moisson ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je laisse Annie répondre, c'est elle qui a le meilleur sens de l'observation. Le grand sourire de Mags montre sa satisfaction lorsqu'Annie termine son résumé.

-C'est très bien, tu as une excellente analyse de situations, ça te sera très utile dans les jeux. Bon, dans une demi-heure Sonia vous amènera au Centre de Transformation. Comme nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de nous revoir avant la parade, écoutez bien. Quoi que veulent faire vos préparateurs, laissez-les, ce sont des professionnels.

Je dissimule un sourire tout comme Annie. Des professionnels certes, mais du Capitol. Je repese à nos tributs de l'année dernière, teints en bleu et avec des tenues vertes pour rappeler la mer et les algues. Le résultat était tout sauf beau.

-Pendant la parade, souriez, saluez la foule, Annie tu peux même leur envoyer des baisers, ça marche à chaque fois. Avez-vous des questions ? Non ? Dans ce-cas, suivez Sonia.

 **POV Annie**

Ethan et moi suivons Sonia à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel. De nombreux pacificateurs sont présents pour éviter toute tentative de fuite qui serait de toute façon inutile puisque tous les citoyens du Capitol savent à quoi nous ressemblons puisque, depuis la Moisson, la télévision ne passe que des reportages sur nous. Enfin Sonia nous annonce que nous sommes arrivés. Une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche me fait signe de la suivre. Elle me fait changer mes vêtements contre un simple peignoir blanc. Je dois ensuite m'installer sur une table. Quelques minutes après le départ de la femme, les portes s'ouvrent sur trois personnes, mon équipe de préparation sans aucuns doutes.

-Tu es bien mieux soignée que celle de l'année dernière. Quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons eu à faire…

La tribut précédente provenait d'une famille très pauvre dont l'apparence était le cadet des soucis. Elle n'a malheureusement pas résisté au Bain de Sang du premier jour.

-C'était l'année dernière mais j'en ai encore des cauchemars. Elle était tellement mal entretenue. Enfin, cette année est la tienne et je ne voudrai pas la gâcher en reparlant de cette horreur. Je suis Poppy et voilà Roxy et Ary. Quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, tu seras plus belle que jamais.

-Ne bouges surtout pas, Mathias va bientôt arriver.

Je m'efforce de penser à autre chose qu'à mon peignoir qu'on m'a demandé d'enlever. J'ai toujours été pudique et qu'un homme puisse me voir sans rien me gêne profondément. Au moins, je n'ai plus à craindre un quelconque défaut puisque mon équipe de préparation aussi bête et désagréable soit-elle s'est acharnée à me rendre parfaite. La porte s'ouvre, me tirant de mes pensées. L'homme qui entre est petit, les cheveux teints de multiples couleurs. Il me sourit avant de se présenter :

-Bonjour, je suis Mathias et tu dois être Annie. Tu es magnifique, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour ta robe.

Les quelques heures suivantes sont dédiées à créer ma robe. Lorsqu'enfin Mathias me permet de me regarder dans le miroir je suis sidérée par ce que je vois. La robe est longue, recouverte de pierres précieuses aux reflets verts et bleus. Mes longs cheveux bouclés tombent en cascade dans mon dos, sublimant le léger maquillage doré fait par mon équipe de préparation. Le miroir reflète une sublime créature me ressemblant légèrement, il reflète une sirène.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sonia frappe à la porte pour venir me chercher. Elle me conduit près du char de notre district puis part chercher Ethan. Notre char est d'un bleu très pale, décoré par des motifs créés par des perles. Les deux chevaux à l'avant sont blancs. Ils sont si bien dressés que nous n'aurons pas besoin de cocher pour la parade. Ethan arrive peu de temps après moi, Sonia le laisse pour chercher un de nos mentors. Il est magnifique. Il est torse-nu, révélant ainsi ses muscles et son bronzage. Ses cheveux sont comme décoiffés après une journée de travail, ajoutant à l'expression pétillante de ses yeux. Lui aussi me détaille des pieds à la tête. Je lui souris.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Toi aussi.

Un raclement de gorge nous fait nous retourner. Je rougis en voyant Finnick qui a visiblement entendu notre petite conversation. Il fronce les sourcils, énervé.

-Bien, je suis ici pour vous donner quelques derniers conseils pour la parade. Souriez, saluez la foule, ne cachez pas votre amitié…

Tout à coup, la musique retentit, interrompant notre mentor qui nous fait signe de monter dans le char. Celui du district Un s'élance sur la piste et une ovation se fait entendre. En raison de leur formation de carrière et de la fonction de leur district qui est de produire des bijoux, les tributs du Un sont très souvent beaucoup appréciés par les citoyens du Capitole. Le char du Deux s'avance pour le suivre, puis celui du Trois. C'est notre tour. Nos chevaux démarrent et nous les applaudissements fusent à notre arrivée. Les noms des tributs des districts Un et Deux sont vites remplacés par les nôtres sur les lèvres des habitants du Capitole. Je me tourne vers Ethan et lui souris. La foule commence à nous lancer des roses. J'en attrape quelques-unes et lance des baisais au hasard au public. L'arrivée des autres chars ne change rien à l'engouement de la foule pour nous. Lorsque notre attelage s'arrête devant la demeure du Président Snow, je suis encore surexcité par ce qui vient de se produire. Les lumières s'éteignent et les caméras nous offrent un instant de répit. Comme le veut la tradition, seul le Président passera à l'écran lors de son discours. C'est un petit homme mince aux cheveux blancs qui est au pouvoir depuis très longtemps maintenant. Il nous accueille officiellement puis nous souhaite bonne chance. Je me retiens de soupirer. Rien de ce qu'il ne dit n'est vrai, s'il voulait vraiment que nous vivions il abolirait les Hunger Games. A la fin de son discours, nous refaisons un tour puis retournons au Centre d'Entrainement. Aussitôt, Sonia, Mags et Finnick viennent nous féliciter. Ils sont rapidement rejoints par Mathias et Rosalia, la styliste d'Ethan, et par nos équipes de préparation. Je souris aux compliments mais je suis épuisé. Heureusement, Finnick nous dit de rentrer à l'hôtel. Immédiatement, je vais dans ma chambre et regagne mon lit, exténuée.


End file.
